User talk:WaffleMinifigure
First, ah I like being a jack***. WaffleMinifigure 16:50, January 8, 2012 (UTC) You are You are a jackass you son of a bitch. just kidding. 23:43, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ha, and you didn't sign your name. WaffleMinifigure 06:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I live on your nose, but lately I've been taking vacations to the back of KidVegeta's neck. WaffleMinifigure 06:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) hey waffle, it's been a while. Let's meet on chat The tournament The first round of the tournament will be held next today. You will compete against Demonpic3. You will make a page for an item (weapon, device, armor, ect) -TeamUnitedNerds Great Buddy Heyo, send me a message when you can get on chat so we can start grading up the semi-finals. Thanks! Love, KidVegeta (talk) Vegeta liked to be retrospective whenever he sat upon his throne of gold, and placed his crown of unfathomable wealth upon his head. After all, no event in his life unearthed so many memories as that of him becoming king. His flashback started with Vegeta standing upon the blood drenched corpse of Goku, letting a brutal, heartless laugh into the sky to celebrate his victory. He pressed his boot to Goku's neck, satisfied by the snapping sound it made. But no, he was not satisfied with just that. He lifted the pathetic saiyan's limp body up by the collar of his shirt, and placed his palm against his chest. With a near instantaneous flash of purple light, the body was nothing more than ash. Vegeta smirked, and began to walk away. Suddenly, he fell to his knee, and winced in pain. The injuries that he has sustained were far too much. If he didn't get out of here now, he would be dead. He fell upon her stomach, and used his arms to drag himself towards his pod. A sharp, piercing pain surged through his arms as he moved, but did nothing to discourage him. He was a prince, a warrior. It would be disgraceful for him to even hesitate, much less give up. Vegeta soon found himself right in front of his pod. He wrapped his bloody fingers around the edge of his pod, and pulled himself in. Although he would never admit it, the softness of his pod was extremely reassuring. He pressed a few buttons, before the pod rocketed into the sky. Re: I have a question I do not know what you mean. Can you explain? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 05:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) No Way Out New World Order Hey, can you gather up nobody and kam on chat in about an hour for doing the roleplay? Love you, KidVegeta (talk) I am on chat... And I will wait for thy orders sir... Will the clone army I mean roleplay be good? 03:11, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Yo get on chat, man! -KidVegeta (talk) i'm on the chat right nowKameron esters- (talk) 00:09, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Kameron esters- yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo chat -KidVegeta (talk) Chat Come to chat 17:51, September 21, 2013 (UTC) bw this shit lets do some no way out baby -KidVegeta (talk) who ready the gang we are doing a chapter of nwo this week. don't care when and it doesn't have to be live (the opening scene I can even do by myself) but gotta get part nine done this week k love ya -KidVegeta (talk) no x42 no way out day 9 edit time. edit it up bro -KidVegeta (talk) eyy Do you think we could do the NWO finale chapter this weekend? Preferably tomorrow. -KidVegeta (talk) 2014 Awards Congratulations! You have won an official 2014 Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki award! Click here to see which of your pages won! -KidVegeta (talk) That title you offered.... Hey was that title real that you told me about eariler or was it a joke? Ill take the title for if its real. Does it mean Im like an assistant to you?WOT3000 (talk) 00:56, March 16, 2015 (UTC)WOW3000 Message to you (another fellow administrator) copied and pasted word-by-word, piece-by-piece from Kid Vegeta's Talk Page's (the only reason why I've re-sent this to another administrator is because I've gotten worried and want my question answered very quickly my patience is running VERY THIN at this point, btw sorry for the long ass message heading, booy were not even into the message and I have 50+ words down START REAL MESSAGE COPIED AND PASTED NOW , |text=I joined your wiki a few days ago Kid Vegeta making 2 pages, uploading 1 picture, making one signature, and 10 edits in less than a 24 hour period of time it felt good at first but reality kicked in and I briefly left but then......I CAME BACK!!!!!!!!!!! I ascended into a golden fur super saiyan 4. I made a major edit with my new powers under The Dragon Ball GT section to the popularly visited Raging Blast 3 and I thoroughly amazed by it piece by it there's quite no other fanon game like it. I assume now is an appropriate time to ask you 2 question: 1. May I do my version of Raging Blast 3 and 2. What are some good characters I can enlist to the fanon game??}} We're doing the RP thing. -KidVegeta (talk) where are youuuuu Roleplay Waffle pls come back we need to do Cool Runnings. -KidVegeta (talk) your turn on cool runnings m8 Your Good Friend Tunny Are we ever going to finish The Tournament of Infinite Dimensions cool runnings edit? Why did you have to leave poor old tunny -TeamUnitedNerds (talk) 03:36, June 30, 2015 (UTC) waffle go on cool runnings k Waffle! You have a week to edit or Lamian could be killed. -KidVegeta (talk) hi deadie we decided not to kill lamian but hes prolly fucked or lost in space or some shit idk pls come back soon i wanna pour my syrup all over uu bby -KidVegeta (talk) my one true chat mod <3 -KidVegeta (talk) I am on chat baby. -KidVegeta (talk) Hi waffle. You still eating waffles, I'm getting hungry I might eat you. Nah just kidding. I will destroy you as Goku someday.WOT3000 (talk) 02:15, June 29, 2016 (UTC)WOT3000 idear instead of a new rp why not just make a writer's room for the ginyu sitcom like how they write sitcoms in real life??????????????????????????????????????? -KidVegeta (talk) nice meme sincerely KidVegeta (talk)